1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatus for installing decorations, particularly decorative light strings, on brick walls of a house or other building structure. The apparatus can be used either outdoors or indoors, as for example, in installing decorations on the brick wall of a fireplace.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for a device that can be used to install decorations, decorative light strings, electrical cords and the like along brick walls without the necessity of drilling holes into the masonry or mortar and without using adhesives that can leave a visible residue on the wall following removal. The commercially available devices known to applicant utilize masonry anchors or adhesives for attaching hooks or other support members to brick walls. The device should be usable on masonry walls having mortar grooves of various depths and should be capable of being quickly and easily installed and removed. The device should also comprise a hook member that is capable of either supporting an elongated strand such as a decorative light string, rope, garland, or the like, or hanging a decorative item such a wreath, stocking or picture from a brick wall. Such a device is disclosed herein.